one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunathia (Wonderful World)
Lunathia is one of the Asmodians of the Doujin Fighting Game, Wonderful World. VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary Lunathia is an Asmodian of Human Type born in the Makai. Due to her age, she was never around during the War between Humans & Asmodians, thus she has no hostility towards both Species of life. But she was taught dirty words towards the Humans, thanks to Sabe. She is very curious of the Human World, thus is willing to know whatever tickles her interest. She uses an old fishing rod she found and to pass the time in the Makai, she fishes in the Blood of said world, knowing she won't get anything. Sabe sent Lunathia on a mission to retrieve the Demon King Pupa from Alicephia, knowing she will be beaten senseless. Lunathia's Asmodian Ability is "Flesh and Blood Operation, Summoning". To summon somewhat well should know not flesh and blood, which is said to Asmodian of the original from the Makai of swamp, it is possible to manipulate. Because the summons required a red substance, she is always wearing it. Powers & Stats Tier: 9-B, likely 8-C Name: Lunathia Origin: Wonderful World Age: 14 Gender: Female Classification: Human Type Asmodian, Bloodmage, Incognito (Outside of the Makai) Powers & Abilities: Blood Manipulation, Flesh Manipulation, Can create her own bodily masses out of her body, Bodily Retrieval (Her attacks return to her when they finish.). Attack Potency: Wall Level (Has fought foes who can break the ground beneath.), probably Building Level (Traded Blows with Alicephia (Who is currently in the possession of the Pupa.).) Speed: At least Superhuman (Able to keep up with Aiwhen at a visible speed.), Massively Hypersonic+ Reaction Speeds (Has blocked Aiwhen's Beautiful Delete Finish Skill at the speed she went.). Lifting Strength Unknown At least Athletic Human Level (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible she can do better.) Striking Strength: Class KJ, likely Class GJ Durability: City Level (Tanked Chartette's Terra Break, and Claudette's "Deadly Blow!" respectively, both of which are comparable to High end Nukes (The latter of which is hard to pull off most of the time.). Stamina: High (Despite her human properties, Lunathia has survived punishings from Sabe, & Friede, and NOT die. She also used up so much blood, yet her condition stayed the same as she always has; something a regular human can't handle.) Range: Her Original Ability allows her attacks to be used in a variety of ranges. Standard Equipment: Her Blood/Flesh Magic requires her body to form weapon-like attacks that come back to her when the attack is completed. She can use a lot of it in a combo, and her bodily condition will always stay unchanged, Her claws, her Blood Scythe. Intelligence: High (She can hide her status as an Asmodian Intriguingly well.) Weaknesses: Naïve, even for a Half-Demon (Unless using Bad End; her FINISH SKILL.), Is not biased towards Humans or Asmodians, forcing her to make impossible choices in combat a lot of the time, swears A LOT. Feats: Is currently the disciple of the Vampire Asmodian: Friede, one of the most powerful Asmodians, and clearly playful to Lunathia as well. Friede saw hundreds of generations of war, as she is the oldest character in the verse, and Lunathia is taught about these war histories, as in Asmodian Years, Lunathia is a baby, Sabe is a teenager, 322 yr. old Heathrod is an adult, and Friede is a mid aged hag... Lunathia also never seems to lose any blood or flesh as she uses them (Or ever gets Pale.). This is probably why she never faints from lack of blood. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Change Range:' Lunathia's O Ability. At default, she can go mid-range, but when pressing back and O, she can go head on, or distance her attacks with her long range mode via forward and O. *'Dash Cancel:' Unlike all other characters (Besides Chartette, who doesn't have an Air Dash.), Lunathia's Air dash is restricted based on her O ability, and can't do it when in Mid-Range Mode. When pressing forward and O, air dashes can be canceled into Long Range attacks, while back and O can cancel into close range ones. (NOTE: All attacks are affected by the Change Range Ability.) *'Phantom Whip:' Lunathia swings blood at her opponent. the acidity does damage. (Attack Level: ???) *'Howling Beast:' An abomination of a blood monster appears from below by Lunathia, sending the opponent flying. (Attack Level: 2) *'Curse Link:' Lunathia's full screen command throw that requires the opponent to be as close as possible. The farther the range type, the more powerful it is... (Attack Level: N/A) *'Misfortune:' If the Move hits, the opponent will be sent flying up, then get impaled by a demonic blade even Chartette can't even budge. (Attack Level: 2) *'Hell's Rain:' Lunathia summons arrowhead blades that attack from above, piercing the opponent's head. Air OK. (Attack Level: 1 both ways.) *'Coffin Blood:' Lunathia swings blood around overhead, and if it hits, it creates an unholy coffin that slashes the opponent from the inside. (Attack Level: 2) *'Disaster:' Lunathia places a pool of blood under the opponent. If they jump up, or is in the vicinity of the blood pool, spikes will come out, and impale them. Otherwise, it simply vanishes. (Attack Level: 2) *'Bad End:' Lunathia's Finish Skill with the Visual Novel endtype of the same name. Lunathia's attire changes to her true form, and she summons a blood arm that if it touches the opponent, it surrounds them in a sphere of blood. Lunathia goes ahead afterwards, and creates a scythe of blood, and slashes the opponent, exploding the Blood Sphere in the process... (Attack Level: 3) Others Height: 145cm Weight: 40kg Likes: Fun, New Discoveries Hates: Spare Time Values: An old Fishing Rod Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:What-If? fighters Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Fighting game fighters Category:Fighters with a unique ability